The present invention relates to amusement apparatus.
A range of games have become popular in recent times in which a player is equipped with a handset which contains a source of laser light (or other signal generating means). The handset is normally shaped as a gun and the laser is activated by a gun-like trigger. Each player is also equipped with detectors, typically mounted on his or her back and chest, which contain apparatus to detect laser light emitted from another player's gun. The game is played by a number of players in an arena and a player scores points by striking another player's detectors with laser light from his or her gun. Such games will be referred to herein as "laser target games".
The standard technology used for the various laser target games, is that of infra-red detectors and sources. The guns emitting an infra-red beam and a harmless, visible laser beam for aesthetic purposes.
Despite their enormous popularity, laser target games rely, at least partly, on novelty for their appeal, and it is inevitable that the popularity of such games will eventually wane.